The Right Question
by TerraFire36
Summary: He started leading her inside the penthouse through the living room and outside unto the balcony. He was grateful that his balcony was large, or he would have not been able to set up what he had set up tonight. He kissed Serena lightly. "Open them."ONESHO


Darien stared at the sandy brown wall of his apartment, waiting for Serena. They were to have dinner tonight, but she didn't know the other surprise he had for her when she walked in the door.

The clocked ticked slowly on the wall and Darien wanted to go over and kick it out the window. But he decided against, figuring that Mina would be pretty upset if he trashed his birthday present. She had gotten a non-digital clock because she said that 'the ticking was soothing during the silence'.

Soothing my ass.

It seemed almost too long before the door had rung and he walked over casually, his hand in one pocket slightly touching the black velvet box awaiting to be presented. He swung the door open to reveal his beloved.

She was dressed quite beautifully, and for a moment the only thing he could do was stand there and gape at the women standing before him. No longer was Serena the naive teenager with the bad grades and the bad mouth. She was sophisticated and charming, and her looks only added to it.

He finally stopped daydreaming and cleared his throat.

"Come in", he said, trying his best not to give away his nervousness. She smiled and walked in, his eyes trailing on her hips and the swaying motion they were making.

"So...where are we going?" she asked, turning around and facing him, her bright eyes looking up expectantly.

"We are not going anywhere." he stated, leaning against the wall on his left shoulder. She raised one brow in question and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, taking her hands in his.

He dipped his head to meet her ear and whispered, "Close your eyes."

She giggled and closed her eyes, Darien staring at her flawless face. Her cheeks were tinted pink, almost matching the bubble gum color of her soft lips.

He started leading her inside the penthouse through the living room and outside unto the balcony. He was grateful that his balcony was large, or he would have not been able to set up what he had set up tonight. He kissed Serena lightly.

"Open them."

Her cerulean eyes opened and looked out on the balcony. She gasped and tears started swelling in her eyes.

"Darien.." was her only response as she marveled at the table in front of her. The table was round and covered with a white table cloth. A candle sat in the middle and a wine glasses at each place with a matching plate. She spun around to him and jumped in his arms.

He caught her, laughing and spun her around. She looked into his eyes and he felt his heart melt. He kissed her forehead and walked over to one chair, pulling it out for her. She giggled girlishly and sat down.

"Thank you." she said teasingly, eying him as he sat down. He picked up an appetizer from another side table and started serving food.

Dinner went well, with conversation about how days went, what was up with the girls, and so on. It ended with Serena's favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake.

"God. This is so good."

Darien looked over at the swooning Serena and laughed, finishing off his cheesecake. She finally placed her fork down, and he got up and walked over to her.

"Serena...I love you. I can't think I would want to spend the rest of my life with someone else. I want to wake up beside you every morning, I want to be the one you cry on, I want to be there when you mess up so I can help or laugh at you." She looked at him, her eyes wide with anticipation and surprise.

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket. Popping it open, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Serena, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he almost whispered, his eyes shining with complete adoration and love.

She was speechless, her eyes looking at the ring that was held in front of her. It was gorgeous, with a silver band and a blue diamond in the shape of a crescent moon with star shaped sapphires surrounding it.

"Yes, Darien, yes!" she squealed, jumping out of her seat and into his arms, surrounding him in a bear hug. He sighed, relieved that he would get to marry the woman of his dreams. He pulled back and took the ring out of the box. She shakily held her left hand out, her right hand clasped to her chest. He delicately grabbed her hand a placed the ring on her finger. The ring sparkled in the moonlight, and he kissed her hand before standing up to kiss her passionately.

Soon the dishes were forgotten, and ended up staying outside until morning when Darien awoke and put them in the sink.

* * *

I need to have stories with plots and not oneshots. le sigh


End file.
